Because you cared
by rubberducky3399
Summary: What if the reverend came in just a bit later? lorelai lets out a bit too much for her own liking and then a whole string of events follow. JavaJunkie. what else? two parts. that's what. All finished! yay!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a sickness. I swear I need some medical help soon before I just start to blow off school to write these things! So far homework is as far as I've gone. So, this is a two-part fic. This is obvious part one. So it takes place In the Clamor and the Clangor. I have had this started for the past month and a half actually. And I just started to work on it again. Well I hope you like it because these fics will cause me my grades to go down. Well, there is always tomorrow. Maybe I will just hide my laptop tomorrow so I can't get on here and type these stories. On withthe fic!

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own anything? I didn't think so. **

_A/N: Italics are thoughts. And really pretty of course. _

**Part One**

"Because! I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved." She said trying to get Luke to understand what she was really trying to say._ Really trying to say? What am I crazy? I don't have feelings for Luke!_ She yelled at herself inside her head. This always happened whenever Luke was around. No mater what he was talking about she always got the sense that she was hiding something from him. She tried to deny the fact that it was the feeling that maybe they could be more than just coffee addict and her enabler.

"How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care?" he yelled. She felt hurt that he felt that she needed a reason to care!_ God what was wrong with him? And again with the little unhappy voices in my head! _

"I care." She responded. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want to have to tell him that it was all because she was jealous of Nicole. _Wait, I'm jealous of Nicole?_ She questioned herself.

"Why?" he asked again. _What is wrong with her? One simple question and I can't get a single straight answer! _Luke thought. He desperately wanted to know why she didn't want him to move. He still cooked her food. He still helped repair the things around her house. He was still there for her. Or was he? Maybe she thought that he wasn't going to be around as her friend. But why was she reacting so extremely?

"Because I don't want you to move." _God! Not this again!_ Luke thought.

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?" _Why! Why! Why!_ He screamed in his head. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know why she was acting so strange. He wanted to know whether it was because she thought he would be there or if she was just jealous. _Jealous?_ He thought. Never did he think he would be considering this one of the reasons Lorelai did what she did. Never in a lifetime did he think she might be jealous. But there it was, just floating around in his head. _But jealous of what? Nicole? She would never be outdone by Nicole. Lorelai has always been number one in my life…What!_ He screamed in his head again. Only this time it was at himself. Did Lorelai really mean more in his life than Nicole—his wife?

"Because I don't want you to move! Ok! I just don't want you to move!" she yelled. Luke could tell she was on the verge of tears. Why was she getting so emotional over this? Why?

"Because why? Normally the 'because' in a sentence is followed by an actual reason." He said. He sounded harsher than he had intended. BIG MISTAKE.

"Hmm, let's see. Why Luke? Why? Fine I will tell you. Because I'm your friend. I don't want you to run off with some stupid lawyer who doesn't even care about you! Luke if she really cared, wouldn't she be the one here with you tonight? Wouldn't she be the one begging you for food at the diner every night? Wouldn't she be the one that makes you smile and laugh, and enjoy yourself? But no! I am! I am the one who," she immediately stopped her rant realizing what she had just said. She looked shocked. _Oh, shit._ She thought. There was no way she was getting out of this one unless she…

"I have to go!" she said as she ran out the door still stunned at what she said. Hopefully Luke wouldn't follow her. She didn't realize that Luke wouldn't have been able to follow her even if he had wanted to. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move. Had she really just said all of that? Had she meant it? And then it hit him. It didn't matter if she had meant it. It was all true anyways. Everything she had said. She was closer to a girlfriend—hell wife!—than Nicole ever had been.

Just then the Reverend walked in.

"Luke? What are you—?" he started and then spotted the tools. "Oh thank God! Carry on." He said as he quickly walked away apparently not knowing what he had just missed.

"Damn it!" Luke yelled at himself. Good thing he wasn't that religious or else he would have spent the next hour in confession for that._ Should I go after Lorelai? I could, but what would she say? What would I say? Why does life have to be so hard? I wish I hadn't gotten back together with Nicole! I don't even love her! I have never loved her! Then why did I marry her? It could have been the alcohol, or it could have been that feeling that has filled the bottom half of my stomach for the past ten years. I guess didn't think I would ever find anyone to be with. I thought life was just a game full of take-it-or-leave it situations. What was wrong with me? Loneliness. That was the feeling. That IS the feeling that swims around in my stomach. I just never understood that it was pure loneliness. But now that I think about it, I will always have Lorelai. Always. I love Lorelai. I love Lorelai? When did that become official? The moment she first walked into your diner. I have to go talk to her! _

He then ran outside, forgetting all about his tool box and the bells, to go find Lorelai. But where could she be? Her house was a good prospect.

* * *

"Yep, babe. I will do that. I will pass on the news. Ok. Bye babe. Love you." Lorelai said before hanging up the phone. She had just been talking to Rory who had called to remind Lorelai to tell Dean something. Lorelai sighed. She was all alone in her house. She could call Jason, but then he might inquire as to why she was not feeling very talkative, and that would lead to the 'why do you care about Luke?' questions, which would lead to the 'are you sleeping with him?' freak out question. She couldn't take that.

Sookie had her hands full with davey. Rory, not an option, she would ask too many questions. What she needed right now was Luke. But he was the reason that she needed him._ Wow! That is an annoying vicious circle!_ _Maybe I will just take a walk. _

She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. When she opened it she found Luke standing in front of her, obviously just about to knock.

"Luke. Wha…wha…What are you doing here?" she asked in an almost-whisper volume.

"Because you care." He said. His tone was so sincere as he stared at her. _Why is he the only guy that can cause me to go weak in the knees with just a few short words?_ Lorelai thought to herself.

"What?" Lorelai asked. Her voice was very shaky now.

"Because you care." He repeated. But this time he leaned slowly down to kiss her.

_What the hell is happening? Is he…oh god! He is! Luke is about to kiss me! What do I do? Why am I freaking out? Because you are not supposed to kiss Luke! But you aren't; Luke is kissing you. But it is the same thing! No it's not! Yes it is! And you are dating Jason! And he is married to Nicole! Just minor technicalities. What the hell are you talking about? Technicalities? We are both cheating! This is bad! Very bad! No it's not! Just let him kiss you and then go from there! No I can't! Yes you can! I can't! You can! I can't think straight is what I can't do! _

And then his lips met hers. Lorelai, oddly, was surprised to find that he was a wonderful kisser. Nicole really doesn't deserve this! At first it was very odd, but then Lorelai rapped her arms around Luke's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled away.

"Lorelai--" but was cut off by the return of her lips on his. And what a sequel it was! This time the sweet little kiss turned into something more passionate. Lorelai felt Luke's tongue on her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. At least until the phone started ringing. Luke was again the one to break the contact between their lips.

"Don't you have to get that?" he asked. He sounded exhausted. He had never kissed anyone who could keep him that involved before.

"Shut up." Lorelai told him and then pulled him into another kiss. He gave in until he heard a man's voice on the answering machine.

"Hey Lorelai, it's Jason. I was wondering if you were home. If you are, I was just wondering if you want to come over tomorrow night. You can wear those pink little panties you know I like. Well I have to go. Call when you get a chance. Bye." Jason's voice rang through the answering machine. Lorelai's face was filled with horror. She had cheated on Jason! After she had told herself not to! Luke just looked at her with a face of regret.

_I shouldn't have come here! I shouldn't have kissed her. But she kissed you back. Twice! But you cheated on Nicole! And she cheated on Jason! Can't I just have one voice in my head making decisions instead of multiple ones? _

"Oh god! What did I just do?" Lorelai asked herself backing into the house. She was happy with Jason. She had been spending most of her free time with him. She liked him! _But you don't love him! So? You love Luke. No I don't! And who on earth believes you? So! Maybe no one believes me! But that doesn't make it not true! But you do love him. I like Jason. But you love Luke. But I'm with Jason. But you love Luke. But Jason makes me breakfast! And Luke doesn't? You love Luke. Admit it! You have been avoiding it! But you love Luke! More than Jason! I don't love Jason. Exactly! You belong with Luke. I do belong with him. You don't belong with Jason. I don't belong with him. You love Luke. I…I…I love Luke._

"I have to leave. I'm sorry Lorelai." Luke said as he rushed out the door. Lorelai just stood there. _Boy, can that man kiss! I can't wait for the sex! what!

* * *

_

Luke walked as fast as he could back to the diner. He rushed through the snow getting it in his boots and soaking his socks. Then some snow from a tree above his head fell down. As it slid on his head and down his coat, he yelled "damn snow!" as anger built up inside him. Why did he have to kiss her? Why? 'Because she cared?' what kind of answer was that? She cared—as a friend! Nothing more! But she kissed you back, idiot! What is wrong with you! Why can't you understand that? She reciprocated the gesture! She wants you just as much as you want her! Not possible. What? It's not possible for anyone to want anyone else as much as I want Lorelai Gilmore. Well then go get her! I can't! Why? She is dating the pink panties guy! So? So I can't 'go get her' if she is dating someone else! Why not?

"Nicole." He said as he walked into the diner (which was closed) to see her sitting on one of the stools.

"Hey Luke." she said in her little girly voice.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he asked. He was astonished at this night. First he went to break the bells, fought with Lorelai, kissed her, ran away and now Nicole!

"Well I was wondering where you were." She said.

"I left a message saying I was staying here in stars hollow tonight." He said.

"Well then I am here to ask what is going on." She said calmly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. What is she talking about?

"Lorelai."

"Lorelai?"

"Lorelai. What is going on between you two?" she asked. God she was really calm! Why was she so calm?

"Oh god! Not another Rachel!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What?" Nicole asked confused. _What the hell is he talking about? Is this his other girl friend?_

"Never mind. Nothing is going on. Why are you asking?" he said. His anger level was starting to rise like a thermometer in boiling water. And he was about to explode. _What is her problem? Why is it that everyone thinks that there is something going on between Lorelai and me? Well there is. No, there was. For about three minutes. Thing finished. Thing done with. Now she is going back to her pink oriented slime ball of a boyfriend. You are never going to let the pink underwear thing go are you? No I'm not!_

"Because the past few nights, ever since you have moved in, you have been staying here in starts hollow. The only reason I can see for that is that you are here for her." she said as he passed a cup of coffee to her.

"I have early deliveries every Tuesday and Thursday nights." He answered. _Why do I have to be sleeping with someone to want to stay a few nights in the town I have lived in all my life?_

"And tonight?" she asked. _Oh shit! What is my excuse for tonight? Should I tell her I was just breaking the bells? Yes, I will tell her._

"I went to break the bells with a friend. Which is where my tools are now." He said. All of a sudden big annoying clanging could be heard throughout the town. _Oh fuck. I'm screwed._

"Those bells?" she asked. _Why is he lying to me? I know he obviously wasn't there._

"Well we got kind of distracted and then the bells just got forgotten." He answered. Would she buy it?

"'We' as in Lorelai and you?"

"Yes, 'we' as in Lorelai and I." he answered. He was so screwed. She would burry him for this.

"So you got distracted by what? The pretty carpet? Maybe the nice stained glass windows? Or maybe her lips!" she accused.

"What? Why would you accuse me of that?" he yelled. _Because it's true._

"Because I have seen the way that you look at her!"

"What are you talking about?" he yelled again.

"Luke! Every time you are in the same room as her, you flirt, you give in to her ever want, something you should do with your wife! Not someone who is supposedly just your friend!" she yelled.

"What do you want from me? She was in my life first! I was friends with her before you even came into my life!"

"I am your wife!" she yelled at him.

"I was drunk!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"I will mail the divorce papers to you on Monday. Come pick up your stuff tomorrow while I'm at work. Leave the key in the mail box. Goodbye Luke." she said calmly as she got up, grabbed her purse and left the dinner. Luke just wiped his hands over his face and sighed.

"I had two before, none now." He said as he grabbed the rag and did the only thing he could think to do at the time: wipe down the counter.

* * *

Lorelai just stood there thinking about what had just happened. She had gone over the sequence of events repeatedly, but she still couldn't figure out why it had happened. Yes, she had convinced herself by now that she loved Luke and that yes she didn't regret the kiss, but what about Luke? He may have started things, but maybe he regretted his decision now. Maybe he was just drunk, or crazy, or maybe even both. But she had to know. She then realized to only real way to find out what was going through Luke's mind was to go and ask him herself.

She pulled on her jacket, grabbed her keys and her purse, and then made her way out the door. She ran as fast as she could, considering the shoes she was wearing. _Why did I choose these? Why? Stupid damn shoes!_

When she got to the diner, she saw Luke wiping down the counter like he was trying to sand the counter down. He looked extremely angry and deep within his thoughts.

_Should I go in? He looks like he might bite my head off. I wonder what happened. When he left my house he just looked like he had made a mistake. What made him mad like this? Only one way to find out!_

Lorelai pushed open the door and Luke looked up. _What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with that boyfriend of hers? _Luke asked himself. He wanted to blame Lorelai for his problems with Nicole, but it was like he had tried to do with Rachel. He had tried to blame Lorelai for Rachel leaving, but he was the one that wasn't fully committed to the relationship. He was the one at fault.

"Wha…what are you…doing here?" he said slowly trying hard not to do anything he would regret.

"I just didn't like the way we left things back there." Lorelai said quietly as she gestured towards the direction of her house.

"So?" Luke asked. He acted as if he didn't care. Why didn't he care? Was she wrong when she thought that there might be some chance for their relationship to go further than it was already?

"Luke. What is going to happen between us? I mean, you're with Nicole!" she yelled.

"And you're with that pink undies slime ball!" he yelled back. Oops. He didn't mean to let that slip. What would the consequences be for saying that?

"His name is Jason. And Nicole is so great? God Luke! She is probably cheating on you! And she's a…she's a…" she stuttered.

"She's a what!" Luke yelled.

"She's a lawyer for crying out loud! A lawyer Luke! You hate lawyers! I hate lawyers! The whole goddamn world hates lawyers!" she screamed at him. Wow! That was just a little harsher than she had meant it to be.

"She and I are not together anymore!" he let out.

"What?" she asked quietly. What the hell was he talking about?

"She came by earlier, and she said that you were the problem in our relationship! She said I was cheating on her, and then she just said we were done!" he yelled.

"So this is my fault? You did cheat on her Luke! YOU cheated on her! You kissed me first! I had nothing to do with that first kiss!" she screamed again.

"I am not blaming it on you! But that was all a mistake! You still have that Jason guy!" he yelled again. Why had they started yelling in the first place? What had initiated this childlike behavior?

"It was all a mistake? I'm a mistake? Then fine! I'll leave! I hope you have a happy life alone Luke! By the way, I wouldn't have worked between Jason and me anyways." She said before walking out of the dinner and into the snow. She let tears stream down her face as she slowly made her way home. He had! He had rejected her! God! _How could I have been so stupid? I let myself think that maybe, just maybe Luke and I were meant for each other! Maybe we could have been more! But no! Luke had to be an ass! And bring up Jason! Now look at me! I'm crying and I'm covered in snow! Screw you! You lied! _

_You are supposed to come with happy events! Not sad depressing ones! You have let me down! The snow has let me down. _

She then found herself making her way up the stairs to her house. She hadn't even noticed that she was home. She opened the front door and made her way up the stairs to her room where she collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep just laying there with her jacket and clothes still on.

-----------------

Review please. If no one reviews then I will think that no one wants to even read the last part! That thought just makes me sad! And think, if I get a C in Chemistry, then it's your entire fault!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Part Two

Ok, I lied. I said I would post this tomorrow, but I am doing it now. You are probably thinking that I am crazy, but I'm not, just temporarily insane. I don't know the difference, but I do know there is one. So, I had a chemistry lab, and guess what? I did the lab before I started to edit my writing! Happiness to everyone! Yay! So, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. My heart goes out to you for taking time to write your review. I would like to give thanks specifically to HeartGilmoreGrls and epona9009 who gave such beautiful reviews! God! I wanted to marry them both! But I don't think our culture takes kindly to the idea of marrying words. I do think that there are people who have married their pets though. Just a little odd fact there.

I would also like to dedicate this whole entire story to my dear friend Robin who has helped me on all of my stories, except for this one of course. See, you are even special in this fic! Oh, and the penguins love you.

So, before I let you read this, I just thought I would ask this question: what happens when you give Lorelai coffee, give Luke a real reason to stop her from drinking coffee, and then stick the two in the same room? Hmmm, I bet Robin knows the answer.

**Disclaimer: If I had a chance to own anything, it would be Sesame Street. I don't own that, so no, chances are that I don't own Gilmore Girls either. **

_A/N: Italics are direct thoughts. And example being: 'I love soup.' and now I'm hungry._

**Part Two**

"Hello, we're not hear right now. Actually, we probably are, but we felt like ignoring you. Well, leave a message and we'll get back to you—if we feel like it. If not, then at least you know you tried!" Beep! The answering machine said.

"Hey mom, I know you are home. It's about 10 now, and you are at least up for the sake of the coffee at this point. Come on! Pick up! Ok, fine. Call me back when you can. Bye." Rory said into the phone, and she was partially right. Lorelai was up—well, sort of. She had been lying in bed for the last 20 minutes just staring at the clock. Now that Rory had called, she knew she had to get up.

"Stupid mornings! Go away!" she yelled, but it was muffled in her pillow. She then threw the pillow at the window. "Bad sun! Go away! Ignore the little kids singing the rain song!" she said. The pillow had made it as far as the end of her bed. She then proceeded to try and retrieve it, but in the process, fell off the bed. "Ah!" she screamed as she fell with a thud. "Ow!" she yelled as she pushed her hair out of her face. "And that would be the sign that I am supposed to get up now." she said as she slowly lifted herself off from the floor.

She knew that she should probably call Rory but she just didn't feel like it. She also knew that Jason was probably waiting for her call, but she just couldn't bring herself to dial his number. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She had risked two relationships and in the process had lost one. She knew the other would surely follow the first. There was no way she could stay with Jason now. She didn't love him. She didn't want to love him. She had never wanted to love him. He had always just been a way to get back at her mother. But what was the use if her mother had never known? There was absolutely no point in the relationship now. But how was she supposed to end it? Wing it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason." Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai, good. I was just about to call you." He said in his normal annoying way. _Wait, it's annoying?_

"Really? Well isn't that just…coincidental." She said slowly. How am I supposed to tell him?

"Yes it is. Hey, is there something wrong? You are acting kind of weird." Jason commented.

"I can't do this Jason." She blurted out. There, she said it. Now how would he react?

"Do what?" he asked in puzzlement. _Is he stupid? What else are we doing right now? Well, talking, but does he think that I can't talk on the phone anymore? Am I suddenly limited to face to face conversations now?_

"This, our relationship. I can't do it anymore." She elaborated for him. _Stupid idiot!_

"But…we were doing so well. Why?" he asked in confusion.

"I just don't see this going anywhere. I just can't keep this up. There is no real reason for us to be together." She said.

"But Lorelai…" he tried to find a reason to give her. He couldn't come up with any.

"Jason, I have to go. Bye." She said and then she hung up.

_So now I get to live alone too?

* * *

_

"Hey Lorelai! Have you tried these peaches? They have the most wonderful flavor and the aroma is so exhilarating!" Patty told Lorelai as she was walking through Doose's. _Wow, she really can find some way to make a fruit sound like sex, can't she?_

"I don't eat fruit. It's bad for my health." Lorelai joked.

"Sure Hunny. Did you hear about what happened to Luke last night?" Miss Patty asked. Lorelai froze. Had someone found out about her and Luke? Had someone seen or heard them?

"Ah…no. what happened?" she asked hesitantly. _Please have nothing to do with me! Please have nothing to do with me!_

"Well rumor has it that Nicole finally gave him the boot!" she said._ How could Patty be that way? It's like she's getting some happiness out of Luke's pain. That's just sick. _

"Really?" Lorelai faked surprise. _I wish that Luke and I could have at least been able to stay friends. Now I feel like I am having flashbacks of the whole 'Go to Hell!' fiasco of 2002. How did our lives come to this? Are we really not even meant to be friends?_

"Yes! Oh look! Babette! I gotta go sweetie! More news to spread!" Patty said as she rushed out the door to join her fellow gossipers. _What did Luke ever do to deserve this?

* * *

_

"Oh my god! Mom! Did you hear what happened to Luke last night?" Rory asked as she rushed over to her mother. Lorelai was sitting at Weston's eating a scone. _Nope, not the same. His are better._

"Oh yeah. More than you know babe." She answered as she stared out the window.

"Hey, what's up?" Rory asked. She sounded concerned.

"What?" Lorelai said as she was jerked out of her daze.

"You are just a little out of it. What's up mom?" Rory asked again.

"Ok, so I know you are mommy's little angel and everything, but you need to promise me you won't mention a word to anyone—including Lane." She said as she leaned towards Rory so as not to let others hear.

"Ok, I promise. What's going on?"

"I kissed Luke last night!" Lorelai whispered.

"What? Oh my god! And then did Nicole catch you?" Rory asked waiting for an answer.

"No she didn't. So Luke and I went to break the bells but we ended up fighting and then I ended up slipping and letting out how much I despise that stupid lawyer he was dating. I ran home and he followed me for some unknown reason and he kissed me. He kissed me!" she stressed as much as she possibly could without actually breaking out of her whisper volume.

"Was it good?" Rory asked.

"Rory!" Lorelai said in shock. _Is she taking this as a joke or something? _

"Sorry, so then what happened?" she asked.

"I kissed him back." Rory's eyes widened. "And then Jason called and left a message. And then Luke left."

"He just left like that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah! Well after I sort of broke the kiss and stuff but yes, he just left. I ended up going to the diner to find him cleaning up. We ended up getting into a fight and he just told me it was a mistake! Why is that a mistake?" she asked.

"Because you are dating Jason." Rory answered logically.

"Actually, not any more. I broke up with him this morning." She said slowly.

"This is a lot to process." Rory said as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah! Try being the one that has had to experience it all!" Lorelai said as she too sat back.

"You should talk to Luke." Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai said, surprised that her daughter would even suggest it.

"Come on mom, it's the only logical thing to do. Plus if you want Luke's coffee…"

"Rory! There is absolutely no logic in that idea! And I can live without the coffee!" she told her daughter. _It's Luke I can't live without._

"Mom! That is the only way to get Luke back! He was just really stressed probably when he said all of those things to you. Give it a chance mom. If it doesn't work then I will…I will…I will go to Friday night dinner dressed as a clown!" she bargained.

"That's what you are bargaining with? A clown suit for a night? Wow, I must really be desperate." Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"Fine. I'll think about it, but didn't you have something planned for you and Lane today?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. And I'm five minutes late actually. See you later mom. Bye." She said as she got up and left the little café.

Lorelai let out a sigh. _Should I go see him? Should I actually listen to Rory? Or should I just give up? Maybe a nice compromise would be good. What kind of compromise can I come up with from those two options? Maybe I could just save it for another day. Or maybe I could just go in and get coffee. Technically asking how much it costs is talking to him. Right? Yes it is. So off to get better coffee!

* * *

_

_What have I gotten myself into? Why did I have to yell at her like that? Why did I have to tell her it was a mistake? I only thought that because she is with that Jason guy. If she wasn't then I would have been open to the idea of being with her. But I refuse to be used for her little pleasure games. _Luke thought to himself. These thoughts had taken up most of his time since they first arose the previous night. He heard a bell ring. He knew it wasn't her so what was the point in looking up?

"Hey Luke."

"Rory?" Luke asked surprisingly as he looked up to see the same eyes that her mother had. How could Luke ever forget those eyes? Those eyes that he had first seen a little over seven years ago. _I wonder what I ever did with that horoscope. Didn't I put it in my wallet? Maybe. I'll have to look through that tonight._

"Can I have a coffee? To-go please." She asked politely.

"Sure." Luke grunted as he turned around to get her caffeine filled beverage.

"Hey Luke?"

"What?" he grunted again.

"Was it really that much of a mistake?" Rory inquired. Rory's question took Luke by surprise. He immediately looked up from the Styrofoam cup he was pouring coffee in to.

"What?" he asked. Why did Lorelai have to tell people these things? Hadn't he been through enough already? And now she had her daughter asking him about the one thing he regretted saying the most?

"Was it really a mistake?" she repeated.

"Rory, if your mom really wants to know these things then tell her she can come it and ask it herself." He said coldly as he handed over the coffee.

"She doesn't even know I'm here. I just wanted to know if you regretted what you said. You know she broke up with Jason this morning?" Rory asked as she slowly sipped the coffee.

"no." Luke answered.

"She did. And it's all because she couldn't stand being in a relationship while she knows she is in love with someone else." Luke gave her looked of puzzlement. "She broke up because she knew that it was you or no one. Think about that. Bye Luke." She said as she got up off the stool and left. _Well that was interesting._

Luke then resumed his normal duty of serving the customers. Five minutes later the bell rang again. Luke looked up this time, and this time, he saw the real blue eyes. Lorelai stood in front of him, cheeks pink from the cold and panting from the effort it had taken her to enter the diner.

"Lorelai." Luke whispered.

"Ah, hi Luke." she said hesitantly. _Boy is this awkward._ The both thought.

"Coffee?" he asked in his usual manner. Well, minus the rant about how it would kill her.

"sure." _See! I'm talking! Ha! Now Rory can't accuse me of not talking to him. _

"Here." He said as he poured it into her mug. _What? But…but I have to leave! I can't stay here in awkwardness! Well it seems to be relatively normal actually, but it will get weird! I want my nice to-go cup! _

"Luke…can I actually get it in a to-go cup?" she asked slowly.

"Sure. So how was your night?" he asked politely.

"Good, I guess. I broke up with Jason this morning." _What? Why did I tell him that? Why am I talking to him? I need to get out of here before anything else slips!_

"I know. Rory told me." He said nonchalantly. _What? That little brat talked to him? The nerve of that child! She knew that I would come here for the coffee! But I have gone without it before. Why do I need it now? Maybe I feel like it is more than just the coffee. What like the pancakes? No, like the man in the flannel. Oh, him. Can we go back to the pancakes option please?_

"She told you? She came in here? What did she say?" Lorelai asked worriedly. _She seems kind of worried. Is she afraid that Rory told me too much? Well she did. _

"She just asked if I really thought it was a mistake. And then she left." He said making sure to leave out the love comment that Rory had thrown in the conversation.

"Oh god! Stupid Rory! Why did she have to come in here?" she asked herself as she hit herself on the head with her hand.

"She wanted coffee." Luke said. "and because she is right." He added in. _what?_

"What?" Lorelai asked. Her heart started racing. _What did Rory say? Well she wants us together so she must have said something to get us to see that we belong together. Could I sound any more cheesy? Yeah, I probably could. _

"She thinks that I regret saying that it was mistake. She was right." He said. _Why am I saying all of these things? I don't speak in full sentences! It gets me into trouble, like this for example. _

"She was right?" Lorelai asked.

"She was right." Luke answered. Lorelai smiled.

"Will you confirm that statement?" she asked with a grin on her face. Luke saw the smile and immediately knew what she was thinking. But they couldn't do this in plain sight of the rest of the town.

"Maybe. Follow me." He instructed as he made his way to the stairs.

"Ooo! Forceful!" Lorelai commented.

"Just shut up and follow me." He grunted.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai gave in as he grabbed her arm and led her into his apartment. Luke led her to the kitchen.

He let go of her arm and he turned around so he was facing her. He was inches from her. A stand of her hair fell in front of her face and Luke lightly brushed it out of the way. He leaned in more so that he could feel the warmth of her breath, but still feel the absence of her lips. Both could hear their own hearts beat faster and their breathing quicken.

Lorelai decided it was her turn and she closed the final, miniscule gap in between them. Her lips lightly collided with Luke's. He placed his hand lightly on the back of her neck while her hands were placed firmly on his chest. The innocence of their kiss soon turned into passion that neither had felt before. Lorelai opened her mouth slightly while he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. She lightly bit his bottom lip.

Lorelai broke apart from the kiss only when she realized something. Yesterday she and Luke had been friends barely speaking to each other. He was with another woman and she was with another man. But now they were here. Together, relationships from the previous day forgotten.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I mean, yesterday we were no where near in a relationship with each other, but now here we are, making out. What started this all? All I know is that we were fighting yesterday and then you came over and started kissing me. And then that thing today. We had gotten into a fight last night, and then you just go and spill all of your thoughts out on the table. Why? What made you do that?" she asked. She was out of breath now. She had just started to ramble as fast as she could and now that she was done, she had some air to get caught up on.

"Truthfully?" Luke asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Yes. What did I do to make you realize that you should kiss me?"

"Both fights were you just being concerned about our relationship. You being afraid that you would lose me. I realized that. I realized you cared." He said quietly as his face was only six inches from hers.

"You realized I cared?" she asked.

"I realized you cared." He said as he leaned down for another kiss.

Nothing had ever felt as right to either of them as what they felt at that exact moment.

--------------

So what do you think? Any good? And if you chose to review, which I know you all will, please feel free to include your answer to the question at the top. Robin, please refrain from guessing because it is not really guessing if you already know. And I like to tease them. Now you are probably all wondering what I am teasing you about. Well, you will soon find out...most likely. So, review please! Give me one more bit of happiness before I go do my French homework! Ooo and I just got assigned a project/paper on Chinese immigration. Just thought you should all know.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
